ReBirthday: The Second Chance
by Treble and Bass
Summary: Takes place after Re Birthday. Rin and Len were granted a second chance by Michaela (Miku) to change their past full of misery and suffering. Can this second chance change everything or will it be worse?
1. Chapter 1: Memories of the Past

**Hello guys! This is my first fanfic! Hope you liked it!**

**Feel free to review!**

Chapter 1

Len's POV

Finally... I was able to her again... The person dearest to me is now in front of me. Unfortunately, there's this boundary between us. Is it some kind of barrier? A wall? A mirror, maybe..? Well, that doesn't matter to me though... What's important is I can see my ohime- sama through it...

~Flashback~

Everything was dark. There was no light anywhere. I stood up to my feet and looked around looking for anyone or anything. As soon as I stared above, I saw a hole and inside it was a key but it was not spinning. It was too much for to reach it. And with that, I started to lose hope. I placed my hands on my face and started crying, but I felt something cold wrapping my wrists. I looked at my hands and saw chains . Red chains. It reminded me of the mercenary that led the retribution which led to a bloody end. The same feeling was also at my feet. I stared down and I saw chains again, although it was blue, the color of the tears shed by the prince who lost his love. All those memories came back to me and I fell to my knees and I did nothing but cry.

I don't know how much had passed. It seemed like forever... But out of the shadows, I heard a voice. A lullaby. A message. I stood up and looked everywhere but found nothing. Then, a single drop of light fell from the hole above. I grasp it and...

It's her! The person I missed dearly. She's singing to me! But, I also heard crying in her voice. I turned my head into different directions to find her. Then, out of nowhere, the key in the hole started winding by itself. The darkness around me started to fade away and was replaced by shining light. The chains around my wrists and feet vanished. Afterwards, three people appeared in front of me. They were wearing some kind of futuristic clothes but.. They were familiar like... the people from my memories. But I decided to ignore that and focused myself to those in front of me. They were smiling towards me. The red one was the first to speak. "Time for you go...!" Her voice trailed off. Afterwards, the blue one was next saying: "And today's your new birthday!" He smiled. Lastly, the teal one said, " She's waiting for you..." She? Who's 'she'? Could it be...? Suddenly, they started walking away. I chased after them and little by little, my started to change into the same style like the people who talked to me recently. Now, the 3 people are nowhere to be found. But I kept running and running until I found something rectangular in shape and in it was... her.. It's her! She was smiling to me and trying to rteach out for me. Her smile gave me strength and finally... We're together again... Almost...

~End of Flashback~

**This is the first chapter of my very first story!**

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Happiness or Sadness?

**Chapter 2**

Rin's P.O.V.

That day was the most unforgettable day. He came back after all. He always keeps his promises, no matter what. Even though were not exactly together, I'm still happy that he's here. We started singing together everytime we see each other. Our voiceds harmonized perfectly. Both of us do this everyday since we haven't seen each other for a long time. But... I never knew that this wasn't enough for me to be entirely happy...

I was waiting for him at the mirror thinking about how I wasn't happy yet. But as sson as he appeared after a few minutes, I shook the thought off my mind. I smiled towards him despite the fact it was a fake one. "Ready to sing?" He asked. "Of course!" I said in fake enthusiasm. at any moment, I could cry about us not being together yet. We started humming a melody and we added lyrics to it. His voice was soft and soothing. I tried not to cry... but it seems that I wasn't strong enough. The tears that I've been hiding all this time are now falling down to my cheeks and I feel down to my knees. He eventually stopped singing and csted a worried glance at me. "Wha...? Why are you crying?" He worriedly asked. "I couldn't take it any longer!" I screamed. "I just wanted for us to be together! That's all I ever wished for!" I shook my head furiously and continued. "Does fate hate us that much that our simple wish couldn't be granted?!" I kept my eyes on the ground and let the tears flow freely. He was staring at me while was crying helplessly. He also fell down on his knees, I raised my head to look at him. There were aslso tears in his eyes and his shoulders were shaking. I couldn't help but cry harder. I really wanted to hold him, but because of this boundary between us, I couldn't reach him. then, my friends appeared behind me. They were singing to cheer us up and it worked. Both of us stopped crying. My teal friend approached me and held my hand. Then, she reached out to him and her hand went through the boundary! My eyes widened. "In this way, you can reach out to each other!" She smiled. Her smile was so contagious we couldn't help but smile back at her.

**I'll cut it here!**

**You guys liking it so far? No? Oh well... Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Together Again

**Chapter 3**

Rin's POV

The next day, I sat with Len with my back facing the boundary. He sat the same way I did. I started singing but he stayed quiet, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. But still, I kept singing.

Len's POV

I was thinking to myself about what she said yesterday. It was enough to make me wonder about a LOT of things. But I shrugged the thought off and closed my eyes and listened to her singing.

Third Person POV

(A/N: Whenever its a Third Person POV, I'll use their names so no confusion erupts in you. Okie? :3)

While Len has his eyes closed, the mourning spirit of Michaela (Miku in the Story of Evil Series) appeared. Len felt her presence and he opened his eyes. They remained silent until Michaela broke the silence. "I kept my eye on you even up to this very moment and you have proven yourself worthy of something great..." Len had a confused look on his face. "What is this 'something'?" Len asked. Michaela didn't hesitate to answer him. "A** chance**." "What kind of chance...?" Len asked again with wide eyes. "A chance that can change everything that happened in the past that caused all of us to be in misery." And with that said by Michaela, the boundary between Rin and Len vanished and their backs were touching. Len's eyes became much wider than before. Similar to Rin, but she had tears in her eyes and tackled Len with a hug. "Your... your really here...!" Rin exclaimed while smiling. Len also had tears in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around Rin. They stood up and began talking, laughing and singing. They didn't notice Michaela disappear with a smile on her face. Rin looked at Len and noticed something strange. Len was fading. "Wha...?" Rin mumbled. She also saw herself fading and she had a panicked look on her face. Len saw the look on her face and also the strange fading on both them. He recalled what Michaela said to him: 'A chance to change everything that happened in the past...' Len placed his hands on Rin's smaller ones. "Everything will be alright.. Just follow what your heart says to you..." Len assured. Rin relaxed and agreed to Len's advice, so both of them closed their eyes and let the light swallow them.

**CUT!**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Chapter 4 will be up soon!**

**Stay tuned! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: The Past is the Present

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: From this chapter up to the last, I will use their names according to the Story of Evil Series. Okie? :3 Below are all of the characters:**

**Rin- Rilliane Meiko- Germaine**

**Len- Allen Luka- Elluka**

**Kaito- Kyle Gackpo- Gast (Weird name..)**

**Miku- Michaela**

**That's all!**

**On with the story!**

Third Person POV

After the death of the queen, Princess Rilliane Lucifenia d'Autrich ascended to the throne at a young age. Now as queen, she is responsible for everything that happens in the kingdom. Many people thinks that she is just the same with her father. A tyrant. But that's where they're wrong...

Right now, she is having a meeting along with the officials of the country. Her royal adviser is currently rambling about corruption, high taxes and forced labor. Deep inside, Rilliane was really furious about these evil doing that will really bring misery to her people. 'Follow what your heart says to you...' a voice says in her head. She had no idea where this voice came from but it was definitely right. 'What my heart says...' She thought. 'My heart says.. that these will not happen!' Rilliane stood up immediately and her adviser stopped talking. she walked towards him, took the paper that contained all the horrible plans and ripped it into pieces. the adviser became furious and stared all her with a look of pure rage. "All of you..." She said in a royal manner. "Dismissed.." All the officials understood what the queen said through her actions. They stood up, bowed down to her as a sign of respect and left without saying a single word. The adviser angrily dashed out of the room mumbling about killing the queen. Next to the door, the queen's loyal servant, Allen Avadonia heard this and frowned. He immediately made a plan to stop this madness and protect his queen.

**Short Chapter again!**

**Gomen!**

**Leave a review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Allen and Germaine

**Chapter 5**

Allen's (Len) POV

It was almost time for the queen's bedtime. I wanted to make sure that she was safe elsewhere. So, I looked for her in the castle. Luckily, I found her in the royal library, reading. "Your Majesty..." I bowed. " Oh come on, Allen! You don't need to address as such!" She pouted. "I already told you before about this... You can just call me by my name..." she explained. "It is not nice to address the queen just with her name..." I replied. "Fine, fine... But when it is only just the two of us, don't call me like that..." She said standing up. "If you insist... _Rilliane_.." I said. She smiled and asked, "Is it time for bed?" " Not yet, I asked the maids to fix your room first, it may take a while, but I'll call you once it is ready." I replied. "For the meantime, you stay here and DON'T come out..." I emphasized the 'DON'T' "Why not? Is there something wrong?" She said while frowning. "No... There's nothing to worry about.. I just.. wanted to make sure you're safe.." I trailed off. "Okay.. If you say so.." I could tell she ws suspicious but she decided to ignore it. "I will be back soon.." Then, I went out of the library and closed the door.

"Are you sure she won't come out?" My adopted sister, Germaine Avadonia asked. "I am.. I know she'll stay here. Let's go before he see us." I told her and we hurriedly ran to Rilliane's room. Germaine hid in the shadows while I went to the closet and changed into Rilliane's nightgown. I lay down on the bed and pretended to be asleep.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open and an evil chuckle echoed in the room. I relaxed myself and let Germaine do her part in this plan.

Germaine's (Meiko) POV

I saw the door open and the adviser let himself in and an evil smile was plastered on his face. I prepared myself and waited for him to make his move. I watched him unsheath a knife and as soon as the knife was above Allen's head, I dashed to him and slashed him across his back. He dropped the knife and fell on the floor, lifeless. Allen opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Success.." He whispered. "Oh my goodness!" The door was open to reveal a scared Queen Rilliane. "Allen!" She ran to Allen and said, "What in the world happened? Why are you dressed as me? Why is..." She continued on while crying. Allen wraps his wraps arms around her. "Shh... Everything's okay now.. There's really nothing to worry about now..." He said with a soothing voice. Afterwards, he looked at me and mouthed "Thank you.." I smiled and winked at him. I dismiss myself from the two and headed for the door. "Wait..!" i stopped in my tracks and turned to face the queen. "Thank you.. for protecting him..." She said. "Glad to be of service, Your Majesty.." I bowed down and proceeded to leave the castle.

**Okie! **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rilliane's True Personality

**Me: Hello guys! I'm very sorry for the delay!**

**Len and Rin: Well, it's about time..!**

**Me: *shocked* When did you guys come here?!**

**Rin: *whimpers* You don't want us here..?**

**Me: I didn't say anything like that!**

**Len: Just go on with story already!**

**Me: Don't be impatient, Shota!**

**Len: I'm not a SHOTA!**

**Me and Len: *arguing* **

**Rin: *sighs* Never mind them... Let's go with the story, shall we?**

**Chapter 6**

Rilliane's POV

It's snack time! My favorite time of the day! Allen always makes the yummiest snacks around especially brioche. But today, I wanted to do something different...

"Allen!" I shouted. I opened the doors to the kitchen and went inside. "Allen! Are you in here?" "I'm in here, Rilliane!" He shouted back. I followed his voice and found him rolling out some dough. He was wearing an orange apron and a plain white long-sleeved shirt. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no... There's nothing wrong... It's just that..." He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. I took a deep breath and I said to him: "Well.. It's nice here in the castle. The maids, butlers are kind. All of you are kind to each other and to me. It's just that, there's this voice in my head saying, 'Follow what your heart says...' " I quoted. "And what my heart says is to go out of the castle, go to the people whom I never met.. I never even see them! So, I would like to visit them. And, I even heard from the maids that a poor family from another nation has settled here... I thought that in their nation, their royalties are being so forceful and strict.. I wanted to do something for them in order to make them feel that their welcome here in our nation like give them snacks, some money for them to start over and atleast make them happy."

Finally, I'm done with my long speech. Allen expression was unreadable. I can't decipher it properly.. Suprised? Happy? Instead of frowning, I smiled at him. He also did and he ruffled my hair. "Wow... I never heard say something like that before.." He said. "But you know, I agree with that voice in your head..." He said. "But, are you sure you REALLY want to do this?" He questioned. "Of course! I'm not forcing myself!" I exclaimed. He giggled, "Okay then, I'll ask the baker to make snacks for the family and you can prepare yourself." He stopped with his work and went to the royal baker and instructed him. I was feeling so excited so I can off to my room to prepare myself.

After a while, I finished preparing myself and went to the kitchen. Allen suddenly went out with a lot of bags in his hands. "That's a lot of bags!" I said aloud. "Here, let me carry some." I offered. "Are you sure that can carry some of these?"

"Are you implying that I'm weak?" I pouted. He chuckled. "No, no.. I'm not.." Allen gave me 5 bags to carry. They were heavy, but not really heavy. The butlers have already prepared the horses and we rode on them towards the town.

As soon as Allen and I reached the town, I observed that the people are having a good time. Talking, walking and children were playing around. I smiled to myslef. They all look happy and contented. "Mommy, look! A pretty princess is here!" A little child shouted. When the people heard this, they saw me and gasped. They all stopped what their doing and bowed down to me to give respect. "Oh! There's no need to do that!" I shouted. A lady with long blonde hair and blue eyes approached us and said:

"Your Highness, how may we be of assistance?" The person asked me. "We are here because we are looking for the family who settled here from another nation." I told her without any royal manner. "Have you seen them?"

She didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, I have your Highness." "You have? Great! Can you please take us to them?" I asked with a hint of excitement present on my voice. The person seemed to be shocked to be shocked but she smiled anyways. I looked at Allen who was also smiling at the lady. She gestured us to follow her. "Oh! Please resume your businesses, and there's no need for you to do something special for me.." And with that, we left to follow the lady to the family.

She guided us along the way until we found a hut made out of wood. It was different from the other homes. "This is as far as I can go, Your Majesty.." She said. She bowed down and started walking away. "Wait!" I screamed. "May I know your name?" I questioned. "My name is Lily.. Lily, Your Highness.." "Nice to meet you Lily-san.." I smiled. She blushed out of embarassment and she bowed again and walked away. Allen chuckled. "She must embarrased.. Shall we?" "Yep! Let's go!" We went down our horses and started walking instead.

I heard crying coming from the back of the house. So, we tied our horses to a nearby tree. **(A/N: Not in a cruel way! Just to prevent from running away.)** Allen and I went at the back of the house and saw two small kids crying, one boy and one girl. The boy had short purple hair while the girl had long pink hair. I took my favorite snack with me and approached the two kids. "Hey there... Have this for a snack.." The children looked at me teary-eyed. I smiled at them and gave the brioche. "Go on.. Don't be shy.. It's yummy!" I said happily. They wiped their tears away and started eating. "Yum!" They both said cheerfully said. I heard talking behing my back and I saw Allen talking to an adult woman. "That's our mommy..." The purple-haired kid said.

"What's her name?" I asked. "Her name is Ellukia.. Ellukia Clocktower.." The pink-haired girl answered. "What about you? What are your names?" "My name is Elluka! Elluka Clocktower! My name came from my mother!" Elluka said. "Mine's Gast.! Gast Clocktower..!" Gast said. "Cute names!" I said aloud. After finishing their snack, they played around. "TAG, YOUR IT!" Gast shouted out of nowhere. Both of them started running and I laughed and chased them around even though I'm wearing a dress.

I don't know how much time had passed, but Allen called me and said:

"Rilliane, we have to go now.." He said.

"Already...?" I pouted like a little kid.

He chuckled. "We've been here for 5 hours now.." My eyes widened. "Time flies fast when your having so much fun.." "You should say goodbye to those children you were playing with..." He said. I nodded and nade my way to the siblings and saw them smiling to each other. "Elluka! Gast!" I called. They heard me and went towards me. I kneeled down and said, "I have to go now..." Their eyes started to water. "B-But... We don't want you to go..." Elluka stuttered. Gast remained silent and started sobbing, same with Elluka. I hugged both of them and told them, "Don't worry, I promise that I'll come back..." Gast and Elluka said, "Pinky Promise?" Both of them extended their pinkies to me. I wrapped both my pinkies to their smaller ones. "Pinky Promise.." I smiled. They hugged me this time. "We'll miss you Rilliane-sama.."

"Me too... Just call me Rily-chan... Okay?" They nodded and I stood up and started walking to Allen who was waiting for me with the horses. "Bye bye, Rily-chan!" They both shouted and waved their hands. I waved back and went to the castle..

**Me: That's a loooonngggg chapter!**

**Len: How come I only speak a little here?**

**Me: Because this chapter focuses on Rilliane's personality! Read the title of the chapter next time, Shota Boy!**

**Len: For the last time, I'M NOT A SHOTA!**

**Me and Len: *arguing AGAIN!***

**Rin: *sighs* Atleast I don't get involved in their silly arguements... Well.. Thanks for reading Author-san's story!**


	7. Chapter 7: Together Forever

**Review Replies:**

**Kagamine-RinCV02: Awww... Really? Thank you! Here's the update!**

**Me: Hello! Sad to say.. This is the last chapter of my story, Re_Birthday: The Second Chance...**

**Len and Rin: Awww... **

**Me: Oh, don't worry.. This isn't my last story! There's more to go!**

**Len: Really? Then what's the next story abo-**

**Me: OKAY! On with the story.**

**Len: *glares***

**Me: *glares back***

**Rin: *sighs* Will they ever stop...?**

**Chapter 7**

Rilliane's POV

*Time skip: 5 days*

It's been 5 days since my last visit at the town. I wanted to go and visit again. So, I asked Allen if we can go. "Allen! Where are you?" I looked for him in the castle grounds. Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder, "You called for me?" I turned around to face Allen.

"Yes, I did. I was wondering if we can go to the town today? It's been 5 days..." I asked. Allen didn't answer for a moment but he replied quietly, "I don't know if we can..."

"Come on, Allen! Please...? Just for a little while?" I begged. He laughed quietly at me, "Okay, okay... Just for a while.."

"Yay!" I screamed like a little kid and I tackled him with a hug. "Thank you!" He hugged back. "I'll go prepare the horses then." I let go of him and walked towards my room, "Okay! I'll get ready!"

*At the Town*

Hah... It's so good to be back again! The people are super nice to me and Allen. Even though they did nothing special for me, I'm still happy that my people are being enthusiastic and contented with their lives here in the kingdom. "Hey Rilliane, do you want some ice cream?" Allen asked. "Oh! Yes!" Then, we went to the ice cream shop and Allen ordered 2 ice creams. Unfortunately, I got bored of waiting, so I roamed around town without Allen knowing.

Allen's POV

"Rilliane, what flavor would you li-" I cut off myself when I looked at my side to find nothing but space. "Rilliane?" I looked around the shop and I stopped a familiar blonde with short hair, sitting and talking with a lady. 'She must have gotten bored...' I thought. I relaxed myself and turned back to the counter. But, before I can turn around, I just saw a majestic sight at the door. She had long teal hair which were in twin pigtails. She also had teal colored eyes. My heart started to beat fast. I fully turn back to the counter and ignored the rapid beating in my chest.

"Hello there!" A voice. I looked at my side and found the same lady I was staring at a while ago. "Umm... Hi.." I stuttered. "I'm Michaela! Nice to meet you..!" She said with that sweet voice of hers. **(A/N: I'm not a LenxMiku fan! I never was actually... Don't hate me!)** "I'm Allen.." I shyly introduced myself. She smiled and ordered for 2 ice creams. Maybe, for a friend...? What am I thinking about.. I couldn't like her when we just met... Can I..?

"Sir Allen, here's your order.." The vendor said. "Oh.. Thank you.." I paid him and walking towards Rilliane. "See you sometime, Allen!" Michaela said. I smiled at her and said, "You too.." I kept walking nearer Rilliane.. But as soon as I was near enough to fully see her, I realized something.. 'She's not wearing those clothes...' I started to panic. I went outside the shop and looked at both directions. Left. Right... but she was nowhere to be found. Both ice creams fell from my grasp and I started running as fast as I can.

'Rilliane! Where are you?!' I nervously thought to myself. 'This is my fault! I should have paid more attention!' I kept running around town to find her. But after running around in circles, she was still nowhere to be found. The people didn't notice her roam around.. but I don't blame them.. I don't want to ruin their day by making them worry... 'There's only onre place left to find her...' I began running towards the river hoping that she's there, waiting...

Rillliane's POV

I roamed around town for quite some time now.. I found myself here surrounded by trees. I felt scared that Allen would be worried but I couldn't go back. I am probably lost now. I kept on going forward because there's no way I'm going back. I'll only get more lost in this forest. Then, I heard running water. There must be a river nearby! I started to run towards the sound. When I caught sight of it, I notice that a person was standing there. I slowed down my pace and went nearer to get a closer look of that person. A boy. He was...

Handsome... **(A/N: I'm also not a KaitoxRin fan! I only ship RinxLen people!) **He has blue hair like the sky. His smile was so charming. HIs clothes looked luxurious. 'He must be of royal blood...' I blushed to myself and I kept watching him behind the tree I'm standing on. I just didn't notice Allen coming this way...

Third Person POV

Rilliane kept staring at the blur-haired prince known as Prince Kyle Marlon of the Blue Nation. Meanwhile, Allen was running towards the river despite his exhaustion. At the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar teal-haired maiden walking towards the river as well. "Michaela..?" Allen said to himself. He instantly followed her secretly that he never noticed Rilliane a few trees away.

Allen stopped behind a tree which was suprisingly next to Rilliane but he still payed no attention to her. Michaela ran towards the prince.

"Prince Kyle!" Michaela shouted. Kyle looked at her and smiled widely and accepted the yummy desert she was bringing along with her. Allen saw this and realized that he has no chance of winning Michaela's heart because it seems that the maiden likes the prince. And with that, Allen bowed his head in defeat.

With Rilliane, her eyes started to tear up whe she was the maiden from the Green Nation made Prince Kyle smile. She frowned to herself and finally, she noticed her twin brother, who seemed to be emitting a depressing aura.

Allen heard whimpers similar to her twin sister's, so he raised his head only to look at the teary eyes to his queen.

After a good time of staring at each other, Rilliane realized something...

'Who needs a lover when you have your twin with you...? He's my other half of me...'

Allen was coincidentally thinking the same thing. When Rilliane thought of this, she smiled and wiped the last of her tears away. Allen did the same. He approached her and asked:

"Shall we be on our way, Your Majesty?" Allen smiled and reached out his hand for Rilliane tom take. Rilliane smiled again and said:

"We shall.." She took Allen's hand and both of them laughed to themselves and left the forest.

**And whatever happens, they'll always be together forever. **

**And none of this would have happen.. if it weren't for The Second Chance...**

**Oh... my... God!**

**I'm finally done! I'm so overwhelmed!**

**I hope that you guys liked my very first fanfic: Re_Birthday: The Second Chance!**

**Until the next story!**

**Len and Rin: WAIT!**

**Me: Eh..? Why?**

**Len and Rin: You forgot something!**

**Me: *thinks* Uh... What?**

**Len and Rin: *facepalm* We will do it for you... AUTHOR-SAN DOES NOT OWN US NOR ANY OF THE VOCALOID CHARACTERS!**

**Me: Oh... Disclamers.. Thanks for doing it!**

**Len: So... What's the next story about?**

**Rin: Yeah! Tell us!**

**Me: Nope! Not telling you!**

**Rin and Len: Come on! Tell us!**

**Me: Didn't you hear me? No.**

**Len and Rin: Please...? *puppy eyes***

**Me: *sighs in defeat* Fine... Just a spoiler!**

**Len and Rin: FINALLY!**

**Rin: SPILL!**

**Len: NOW!**

**Me: OKAY! JUST SHUT UP FOR A WHILE!**

***silence***

**Me: Good.. You will be naughty in my next story... *chuckles***

**Rin and Len: *eyes widen* *blushes* WHAT?!**

**Me: You heard me.**

**Rin an Len: ...**

**Me: Finally rendered them speechless...**

**Jaa ne~**

**Me: *whispers* My next story is a different one from what I said to the Kagamines... Don't tell them!**


End file.
